


Watching

by Zafra



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin watches Arthur with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

It didn’t matter who it was in the tent with Arthur, the fire casting the shadows of their coupling across the sides of the canvas.

It wasn’t Merlin, and that was all he cared about. He knew he shouldn’t be watching, but there was no other place he could be but by his Prince. Stealing whatever cold comfort he could from the bitter lie that he was just fulfilling his destiny. Protecting.

The sounds get harsher, but all he hears is Arthur’s breath, soft and familiar. His own hand speeds up as he hears it – “Come for me”.

He does.


End file.
